


Alternative

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Chances [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU Evil Infinite, AU Muted Gadget, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Gadget going through the same shit, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Gadget can do HUMOR and FLUFF in a devastating situation, Gamma Alive, Hurt/Comfort, Jackal Squad Alive, Knuckles Bedridden, M/M, Parallel Universes, Phantom Ruby Illusion Returns, Scared lonely Zero missing his wolf, Shadow Gone, Sonic Gone, Starline - Freeform, Suicide Elements, There is still humor, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trigger Warnings Banner in several chapters, Velvet the Cat, there is still fluff, time paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: Just as Zero was about to brace himself for the worst, at the corner of his eyes, there was another figure, swinging towards his direction. He couldn’t make out who it was. Everything was too dark. Everything went too fast. Until Zero’s mind clicked as he recognized the red streak fur. Finally, the trigger was released, and a loud gunshot invaded the whole area once more...BANG!..This is a story about Gadget and Zero, being sent to an alternate universe separately. A parallel world where Gadget was never the little hero fighting alongside with Sonic, and Zero, still waging war as Infinite.Will the boys escape from this illusion?(Currently on HIATUS)





	1. Summary: How Everything Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
I'm... not suppose to do any full blown story of Infidget anymore except for one-shots. But several people prompt me to do it. So, here it is. A gritty fic that I scrap long ago but decided to go back into the dumpster and pull it out.
> 
> It's not fully planned. So, I go with the flow. I'll make sure it's less than 10 chapters, give or take. 
> 
> Nuff said. I'll let Velvet explain on what you should know before reading this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

**SUMMARY: HOW EVERYTHING STARTED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might not be mini comics or illustrations in all chapters, depending on my level of motivation. These illustration I've drawn will also help me explain situations that I am unable to describe. So I hope you read the dialogues provided in that illustration. 
> 
> With that said, onwards with the next chapter.


	2. Summary: How Everything Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, you can take this fanfiction as non-canon to my main story: IFC and IFF, if you want. 
> 
> Oh and lots of Taylor Swift "Haunted" lyrics as well as Happy Death Day 2 reference. Sort of. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

**CHAPTER 01: THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

_"You and I walk a fragile line,_  
_I have known it all this time,_  
_But I never thought I'd live to see it break."_

“Hey, Zero?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about… how it would turn out differently, for the both of us?”

Zero paused for a while, before pulling his eyes away from the binoculars, and turned his attention to the wolf with a quizzical expression on his face. The wolf glanced at him and made a simple cheeky smile.

They were both standing by, outside of a large factory, as they waited for Sonic and the others for any signal. Team Gamma was assigned to accompany Sonic, and everyone suspected that Eggman was behind everything.

It was night time, so they were basically well hidden.

For now, the situation seemed under control. 

“Why are you asking that all of a sudden?” The jackal questioned the wolf. Gadget hummed pleasantly before laying his back onto the soft grass.

“I’ve been thinking. Don’t you think how crazy it is that we came this far?” the wolf said as he turned his head to Zero. The jackal looked to the side as if he was deep in thoughts before replying.

“It’s… hard to believe but here we are now.” Zero paused. “What? Are you starting to regret that you’re stuck with me forever?”

The wolf’s fur bristled and he immediately sat up. “No, no! I don’t regret anything! In fact, I’m glad that I saved you from that tower.”

The jackal was speechless, more so, he was touched, embarrassed too. It never crossed his mind that Gadget would be _this _grateful for saving his ass at the brink of death. Yet, he continued to listen as the wolf continued to speak.

“If I hadn’t joined the Resistance… we probably wouldn’t have met. If I hadn’t decided to give you that second chance… you probably wouldn’t be here, today. If… If I hadn’t ran away from home…. I wouldn’t be here, too”

“You ran away from home?” Zero pointed out that odd statement of Gadget. He didn’t expect that the wolf would actually run away from home. He has a family whom they care and love him. Unless… Zero suspected that he ran away because his mother was sick and he was trying to find a cure for that sickness. ..

“I-It’s… a long story” The wolf chuckled bashfully while he scratched his head. “But the point is; I’m happy it turned out this way. For the better or for the worst, if I had taken a different route, I might still end up meeting you and reached out to you, nonetheless.”

“You’re delusional…” The jackal disagreed. “There’s no way you could do that. I would still be in the Phantom Ruby’s control and we wouldn’t be here in the first place. Seriously, I’d rather not think about it, wolf.”

His heart somehow aches at the thought about him being unable to escape from the ruby, and he would still have the desire to destroy the whole world. That includes killing… killing…

“You sure about that, Zee?”

Zero’s heart immediately fluttered as his nickname was uttered with endearment. Gadget smiled and simply placed his hand onto his before he held it up.

“No matter what or how, I will always find my way back to you” Gadget reassured him before he closed the distance between them and nuzzled the jackal’s white streak.

Zero held his breath at the sudden advance from Gadget before he managed to relax. His cheeks were still flushed but he kept a steady composure as the wolf continued to show his affection.

“I’m sorry, Zero. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He murmured before pulling away to look at him in the eyes. He flashed his famous smile and the jackal’s heart beat faster.

“Are you trying to win a kiss from me? _Now?_ While we’re on our _mission?_” Zero grumbled and Gadget snickered at his statement. 

“Maybe?”

“_Charmer_…”

Gadget shrugged and gently placed his other hand on the jackal’s shoulder. He slowly pulled Zero closer to him and the jackal simply closed his eyes. Their lips were an inch apart…

Until…

**UNTIL…**

** _“You two are so sweet that it gives me diabetes.”_ **

Both canines jolted and immediately pulled away from each other.

“Crap, my communicator didn’t turn off!” Gadget’s face was completely flustered as he realized that all of their conversation was heard by their feline teammate, Velvet.

On the other hand, Zero’s face was red as tomato that he shot a glare at the wolf. “Shitty wolf!”

Gadget flinched by the jackal’s fury but they both immediately stumped as Velvet chuckled at the other side of the comm.

“_Canines…_”

Gadget hung his head apologetically while Zero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Anyhow…” Velvet’s tone in her voice turned serious. “There has been a change of plan. I’ve detected numerous of Eggman’s robots raiding in two different areas. We need to clear the road for the others, or else there might be some casualties.”

“Then, Zero and I will split up.” Gadget immediately suggested and he could tell that Zero disagrees.

“Are you sure about this, leader?” the feline asked skeptically.

“It will be a lot faster that way.” 

There was a long pause in their line of communication. Until Gadget heard Velvet took a deep breath and finally accepted his suggestion. “Very well, best of luck. I will check on the two of you later, so try to enable your communication devices at all times.”

“Right.”

With that, Velvet ended her call. Gadget glanced at Zero who looked extremely worried about the suggestion. The wolf scratched his head before he smiled and reassured him.

“Don’t worry, Zero. I’ll make sure I’ll stay out of trouble!”

“How can you be so confident about that?” The jackal reacted apprehensively. “You’d **_better _**make sure you stay out of trouble or else I have to go out of my way to save your ass again”

“How do you know it’s not the other way around **_this time_**?” The corner of Gadget’s mouth quirked and it made the jackal twitched in annoyance. “_I’ll always find my way back to you_, _remember that._”

The wolf simply gave him a peck on his cheek and the annoyance died down. Zero watched as Gadget turned to the opposite direction and ran without looking back.

The jackal wanted to believe his words.

_He really do_.

But why was there still **doubt** in him?

As if…

Something **bad** was going to happen. 

He thought he was being pessimistic… but he never knew he was wrong until this very fateful day happened.

* * *

** _BANG!_ **

** **

Zero’s eyes slowly widen as his shoulder felt like a dozen knife stabbing him. He slowly brought his attention to his right shoulder and witnessed as red liquid flowing out from his flesh.

**He was shot.**

His right arm trembled by the excruciating pain that he simultaneously released his grip of his wispon sword. The sword fell to the ground and created a metal _clank_. Blood slowly travelled down on his arm and dripped to the floor.

Drip.

_Drip._

** _Drip._ **

The pain became vivid and obvious that it was enough to make him lose his focus. He slowly placed his other hand onto his wound to prevent the blood from flowing out but his breathing started to get heavier. The amount of blood he was losing made his vision became blurry. He tried to keep his bearings together and darted his eyes back to forth.

_Who shot him? _

** _Who!?_ **

Panic arises as his eyes landed on a shining light reflected under the moonlight. He couldn’t catch the figure as it was holding a gun under the dark corner shadows. But his fear wailed up when the figure slowly carved a large wide smile. So wide… it was wicked. **_Deranged_**.

The figure didn’t react when Zero spotted them. Instead, Zero watched as they loaded another bullet. A shining red bullet into the pistol and pointed it once more at him. Several clicking sound perked his large ears. His legs couldn’t move somehow. He was standing, frozen, in one place as he horrifically watched when his enemy made an attempt to shoot him.

But.

Just as Zero was about to brace himself for the worst, at the corner of his eyes, there was another figure, swinging towards his direction. He couldn’t make out who it was. Everything was too dark. Everything went too fast. Until Zero’s mind clicked as he recognized the red streak fur…

Finally, the trigger was released, and a loud gunshot invaded the whole area once more.

** _BANG!_ **

His mind went blank and a loud thud was heard. Time froze around Zero as he looked down at the figure that saved him from another fatal attack. His heart sank when his mind finally registered.

**GADGET**.

Blood was pouring out from the lower part of the wolf’s flesh. Rapidly than he ever seen. Zero quickly took a glance up at their enemy. The figure in the shadow reacted in panic before they turned around and escape into the shadows.

They failed their mission.

But, he didn’t care.

** _Gadget was shot right in front of him!_ **

A loud grunting sound coming from Gadget’s bloody mouth alerted the jackal. Zero quickly staggered to his side and kneeled down. Anxiety and fear increasing at each passing seconds, but the jackal pulled all his will power to keep himself level-headed. He slowly reached out to the wolf and lifted his shoulder before bringing him closer. Zero was lost for words and his whole body was trembling none stop.

Yet, Gadget managed to carve a smile for him. Zero slowly opened his mouth to speak.

Why?

Why should he worry about himself! The wolf was shot at the abdomen area! And it won’t stop bleeding if Zero doesn’t do anything!

**He could literally die!**

Without any seconds to spare, Zero gently laid Gadget’s head onto his lap, ignoring the pain on his right shoulder. He then immediately pulled his white scarf that was wrapped around his neck and folded it before pressing it gently onto Gadget’s wound.

“You’re going to be fine… You’re-…! You’re going to be…!” Zero couldn’t utter any words of encouragement as his tears slowly flowed down from his cheeks and he started to sob uncontrollably. His mouth quivered. He bit his lips to fight the fear of losing the wolf that he cares.

Why? Why does this have to happen? He could feel his chest tightened as if his heart was starting to crack.

“Zero…” Gadget murmured his name. “Is it just me, or everything seemed so blurry?” The wolf made a light chuckle before he continued. “I should have brought my glasses…”

“J-just… hang in there, Gadge. I-I’m… going to contact the cat. We’ll… We’ll get you some help.” As Zero was about to make a call from his other teammate, Gadget’s eyelid began to slowly fall.

“Whoa… I feel really… sleepy. I’m-… I’m going to take a… **_n-nap_**.”

Zero’s heart finally **_BREAKS_**.

“**NO**, **NO**, **NO**!” The jackal’s fear overtakes him and his whole body was trembling as he held the wolf’s firmly in his arms. “Fuck! Get a hold of yourself! Don’t you fucking dare die on me, shitty wolf!”

No reply.

** _Silent. _ **

The wolf’s eyes slowly closed shut and his breathing began to slow down.

“Zero!” their other teammate, Velvet, came through his communicator. “Zero, what’s going on? I lost contact with our leader!”

“Cat…” Zero couldn’t hold his overwhelming sadness any longer and he simply burst into tears. “Fuck! Velvet! It’s Gadget…! Gadget got shot! And it was all my fucking fault!”

“What…! Oh, goddess! How-…!”

“I don’t fucking know! Just… hurry up and bring back-up now!” Zero’s agonizing voice echoed through the area. His tears couldn’t stop flowing down onto his cheek as he continued to cry. “**_PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HIM!”_**

“Zero! Calm down!” Velvet reassured him but there was a hint of panic in her voice as well. “I’m contacting Sonic and Tails to fetch you. They’re going through the building now! Just stay calm and everything is going to be okay! Gadget. **WILL. SURVIVE**!”

“Hurry… please…” Zero begged. His vision started to become blurry.

Everything… and everywhere… was red and bloody.

The floor was covered in their blood. His scarf, which was once white in color, turned into red because of Gadget’s blood. His own shoulder that was dripping out his blood, finally stopped and only left with an extreme pain.

“Zero…? **ZERO…**!!”

Everything suddenly went dark. Zero fell to the ground with Gadget’s motionless body in his arms. The last thing he heard was Velvet calling out his name, through his communicator, before he faded.

**END OF CHAPTER 01**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this... when I feel like it.  
Sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
